Hobrazian Peoples Party
The Hobrazian Peoples Party claims to be a Nationalist/Socialist party. The Hobrazian Peoples Party claims that the Republic of Hobrazia is for the people of Hobrazia and their descendants. The defence of our borders and the protection of our people is the nation’s foremost assignment. Furthermore we shall assure equality amongst our citizens. This demands a strong state to reassure more equal division of the state resources. The Hobrazian Peoples Party was formed in 2149 as a response to the april election. The results showed that in the absense of Hobrazia First, Totalitarian Party of Hobrazia couldn't stand alone against the liberals of Hobrazia. Several professors from universities around the nation discussed the possibility of a totally liberal republic, but feared that many hobrazians would suffer from such liberalisation. One of the most active in these discussions, Professor Roger Adams believed in isolation and protection of Hobrazian values and society, this performed by a strong government, market regulations and a big public sector. Together with former General, Tom Truman Sr., Doctor Diana Reese and lawyer Frederick Olsen III, he arranged a conference, where the future of the Republic of Hobrazia was to be discussed. The conference ended with a proclamation giving ideological statements concerning the hobrazian people, their rights and the state assignments, as it should be formed, to guarantee the Republic of Hobrazia independence from international and multinational interference, the protection of the hobrazian industries, the rights of the hobrazian people and the defence of the nation. A new political party was formed to fulfil these statements and to make sure that the liberals of Hobrazia didn’t succeed in their slide towards disintegration of the hobrazian independence. This party was called the Hobrazian Peoples Party, referred to as HPP. The first chairman of HPP was the unknown Mia Anderson and she became her party’s candidate for the office of Chancellor. So, in the name of the Hobrazian Peoples Party, lay a great future ahead of the proud Republic of Hobrazia. The first election, that HPP participated in (april 2152) they received no less than 2,721,974 votes, that being 9,32 % of the total votes. Furthermore the party became the largest party in the constituency of Zargundia. A position they first lost in marh 2168 elections. The Hobrazian Peoples Party had since their very first election only improved the amount of votes cast on them. In the march 2168 elections HPP lost votes because of the return of TPoH. The voters who had found HPP to be a rescue in the absense of TPoH, who had not run for the parliament since the 2160 elections, returned to their original stand. In the March 2171 elections HPP recieved a hammering defeat and lost 13 seats. Though the party did manage to get more votes than their entering election in april 2152. The sitting chairman Brian P. Cleem took this as a personally defeat and resigned from his post. He was followed by Julian Kepo Abdal. With him came hope, that HPP again would rise to its former strenght. At the following March 2174 elections HPP won 4 seats, to recieve a total of 38 seats. Throughout the next elections the HPP went forward with combined 7 seats. Furthermore the party won the chancellors office in 2179. This was held by the praised chairman Julian Kepo Abdal untill the 2185 elections. He lost in a second round ballot to the L-PU candidate. This loss, however, was only consolant to the liberal and capitalist parties, who lost in the parliamentary election. HPP won 11 seats to occupying 55 total and retained the role of the largest party in the constituency of Zargundia. A position held together with a retained chancellor post in 2188 elections. Because of major liberal influence and quick footwork, an early election was scheduled for june 2189 and with that HPP lost the chancellorship and 4 seats. Furthermore a cabinet compromise was created, where HPP in recognition of its parliamentary allies joined a cabinet not presenting HPP the power obtained. After the elections in 2192 internal dispute began in HPP. The gap between the generations in the party grew wider and wider, and the executive committee, controlled by the elder generation decided to withdraw the HPP from Hobrazian Politics after the running period. There was a huge reaction in the younger generation within the party, but the elder generation remained in control of the executive committee untill 2200 where all the sitting important members withdrawed from the party and let the younger generation come to power. This opened up for a new era for the HPP. The new chairman Gregory Lloyd Harte predicted massive gains all over Hobrazia. His prediction showed to be true, as the revived HPP became the second largest party, with 55 seats, at the following 2202 elections. A great way to celebrate the 50 year anniversary of parliamentary participation. In the 2205 election HPP almost rose to former power with a satisfying 66 seats, just one less than their best election in 2166. Three years later in 2207, HPP exceeded the best predictions and reached a total of 88 seats in parliament, the best election in HPP history. Gregory Lloyd Harte was already mentioned as a political icon within the party. His relatively young age, due to the younger generation gaining power in the party, promised big HPP influence on hobrazian politics. Especially during the absense of CTPoH, the party played an even bigger part in the parliament. A more isolationist policy was formed during this time of HPP influence. Under HPP initiative the Republic of Hobrazia withdrawed several major treaties that had resulted in major international interference and decisionmaking on hobrazian national matters. In the november 2210 elections CTPoH returned to parliament and HPP lost 28 seats but remained the major party in the government coalition and the second largest party in Hobrazia. A position lost in the 2213 elections where HPP went back a further 13 seats to a total of 47. Also in 2213, an era ended with a betrayal by the CTPoH who teamed up with capitalistic and liberalistic forces in Hobrazia and formed a cabinet including the mentioned parties. A dispute on socialism between HPP and CTPoH started and went on for a number of years. A secret plan to hurt HPP's reputation was being formed by AMTPoH (former CTPoH) and a treason bill was put forward in the parliament trying to ban the HPP from hobrazian politics. This bill had big media interest and the population of Hobrazia followed, with great interest, the parliamentary situation. This resulted in a boosting of HPP supporters at the 2217 election. The HPP came out with the chancellor post and retained the position as second largest party in parliament. An important victory for HPP at this moment and thereby socialism of Hobrazia. This also ment an embarassing defeat to AMTPoH and the government who in april 2218 had to turn over the government offices to a centre-left government with HPP's Tony Greib as Prime Minister. The government also included Hannah Cleem, the granddaughter of former HPP Chairman, Brian P. Cleem. In 2220 HPP celebrated Gregory Lloyd Harte for being their chairman for 20 years. So far the longest in HPP history. The middle-aged (53) was only 33 when he became the youngest chairman of HPP and his popularity within the party as well in the whole republic is enormous. His energy and his ability to handle pressure and stressed situation (refering to the "socialist conflict" between AMTPoH and HPP) as well as his parliamentary talents and his government style (uniting the people) has given him the upper hand on the voters in Hobrazia. An example is the "Gregory Lloyd Harte Society" who has established themselves as a recognized association with the purpose to award important and influent hobrazian personalities. In the 2220 elections HPP got an additional 2 seats and came out with a total of 65 seats in parliament but lost the chancellorship in the runoff and accepted a government shuffle including HPP on two of the major posts: the ministry of foreign affairs and the ministry of defence. Furthermore the icing tensions between AMTPoH and HPP softened and they began a long time co-government policy which achived democratic socialism in Hobrazia. State owned industry and a strong cenrist state was for several years aiding the hobrazian workers in their fight against international cooperation and liberalist constraints. The HPP Foreign Minister, Paul Thomas Jeffrey, also worked on a plan to reduce the relationship with Selucia, which succeeded and negotiations with Likatonia and Keymon began to reassure a strong local unity to reclaim the position as oine of the great nations of Terra. In the year of 2242 HPP chairman Gregory Lloyd Harte died. A month after celebrating his 75th birthday, the loved and cherrished chairman, the longest sitting in HPP history, died of a heart attack in his home. He had two years before celebrated his 40th year as chairman for his party and already received cult status early in his career. The Gregory Lloyd Harte Society is an example of this and he received as an honour award the personality of the year award for 2242. The aged Hannah Cleem took over where Gregory Lloyd Harte had left and continued to improve the HPP status in parliament. The enlightenment of the hobrazian people continued and together with her chairman follower, Robin Rankow, HPP grew to be a decisive part of hobrazian politics. untill 2252 HPP gained seats in every election and won a total of 42 seats giving them the amount of 89 seats in the 2252 elections. The best in HPP history. Chairman Robin Rankow decided to step down from politics after this glorious victory and the new chairman, Gina Freggen, had a though time uniting the party after him. Gina Freggen didn't last long as chairman and was the first of a long row of failing chairmen. The only stable thing through these years was the support for the Organisation for a Greater Likatonia where HPP received observer and supporter status. This friendship showed to be expensive for HPP as the party in the june 2255 elections lost 18 seats and in the following election was totally abandoned by the voters and didn't even even came in the parliament. In this era of Likatonian support HPP was out of political influence but focused on the Likatonian issue. In the beginning of 2272 Craig Münster was elected as Chairman of HPP in a couplooking election at the HPP General Assembly. His delegated supportes had schemed the party organ and won an important victory. Craig Münster was untill 2272 a regular party member in Finton but had accepted to run for chairman as his local party organisation saw his talent for diplomacy and his ability to read politics and determine the outcome of strategic politics. A talent that showed to be of great importance to the HPP. As one of his first political actions Craig Münster withdrew HPP from the Organisation for a Greater Likatonia and stated that Gregory Lloyd Harteism should be the future policy of HPP. Clear politics together with intellectual leaders and a charismatic chairman (true Gregory Lloyd Harteism) won HPP a enormous and never seen before victory at the March 2273 elections. HPP became the second largest party in parliament and the biggest party in the region of Deltaria, Craig Münsters own region. The party won 86 seats and reclaimed their position as the opposition leader and started to fix the politics of Hobrazia where the centre-right government coalition had ruined the nation. A policy well accepted by the population of Hobrazia who gave HPP an extra 5 seats in the 2276 eletions reaching a historical high of 91 seats. Over the next elections HPP grew to 96 seats and chairman Craig Münster played a vital role in important political laws the following years, such as reintroducing moderate physical pressure, immigration and citizenship restrictions. Political Victories that made history in Hobrazia and which the members of HPP celebrated for a long time. Craig Münster was indeed a great chairman and some spoke of him as being more important to the party than Mia Anderson and Gregory Lloyd Harte. The public opinion felt the same way as Craig Münser in the december 2279 elections won the chancellorship. A extraordinary victory that sadly was followed by a loss of 17 seats in parliament. However these seats went to allies in the front bench, and soon a socialist government could be formed with Timothy Vern Dell as Prime Minister. Just half a year before elections in 2282 the socialist coalition succeeded in forming a government. Timothy Vern Dell became Prime Minister and as the largest party in the government coalition HPP also took the ministries of Defence, Food and Agriculture and Trade and industry. The loved chairman for 10 years Craig Münster resigned and allowed Timothy Vern Dell to take over in creating a foundation for a socialist Hobrazia and leading the party into the following elections. Together with Timothy Vern Dell was the new HPP chancellor candidate John Langer and together they stood as frontrunners of socialism and Gregory Lloyd Harteism in Hobrazia and inside the HPP. As the socialist coallition leader and Head of Government, Timothy Vern Dell enjoyed respect as statesman and fronperson. His ability to handle pressure and winning political battles showed the nation that he was one of a kind. Only interrupted by a short period of right wing majority (2287-2289) he stayed as Prime Minister untill XXXX with great scores of political victories, national and international reputation and a long list of suceeded goals. The Republic of Hobrazia surely became socialist during the reign of Timothy Vern Dell. The hard lined socialist and heartwinning politics of HPP made the Capitalizt Party disappear from Parliament and regional electorates as they lost the grip of the voters who turned to socialist values and unitarist thoughts (mostly the ideas of the We Say So! Party). Before the 2295 elections the Axis Mundi Totalitarian Party of Hobrazia had reastiblished the old party and left the socialist coallition for more liberal and capitalist values and thus no longer was considered an ally of the Government and the HPP. In the elections HPP reached 71 seats in parliament and again beseiged the parliament majority together with the socialist coalliton. The Government was saved from the betrayal of the AMTPoH and the fight towards socialism continued. In the Constituencies of Deltaria and Zargundia HPP won the governor titles. In Zargundia the HPP candidate Aaron Regdal won a close victory over the Hobrazian Socialist Party candidate and became the first HPP Governor here in 43 years. In Deltaria the HPP candidate Gillian Meethon won her ninth consecutive election and retained the position as the most loved politician in Deltaria. The aged Governor won her tightest victory with only 18151 votes seperating her from the Left Communist Party candidate. With this result she stayed in office and started her 22nd year in a row as Governor of Deltaria. Indeed a remarkable carreer. With the following fall of several parties in hobrazian politics, including the Union Party and the AM Totalitarian Party of Hobrazia, the HPP won several seats in parliament rising to the largest amount in history at the februar 2301 elections. The HPP won a total of 96 seats beating their old record from 2276 by 3 seats. Indeed a result that showed that the HPP still belongs in the top of hobrazian politics after more than 150 years. Furthermore both Aaron Regdal and Gillian Meethon rewon their Governor titles and both continued their consecutive runs of Governorship in their respective constituencies. What a way to celebrate the party's participation in their 50th election. Over the next two elections (2304 and 2306) HPP won 16 more seats continuing their electorial victories and achieving record after record when reaching a total of 112 seats. Also victories in the Constituencies of Zargundia and Deltaria with new governor candidates showed the HPP high status. In 2306 Timothy Vern Dell was diagnosed with cancer in the stomach and proposed a new cabinet to the Parliament. His intentions were to install a new Prime Minister and then resign to live his last years spending time with his family. An understandable solution on a sad situation. The aged chairman and Prime Minister proposed the young Governor of Zargundia, Aaron Regdal to follow him as Prime Minister. The cabinet proposal was EITHER ACCEPTED OR REJECTED resulting in....... Chairmen of HPP Mia Anderson (2149-2167) Heather Trent (2258-2260) Brian P. Cleem (2167-2171) Chris Hopson (2260-2262) Julian Kepo Abdal (2171-2185) Lars Crenning (2262-2265) Marc Trelawney (2185-2189) Veronica Hooper (2265-2267) Diana Reese (2189-2200) David Holmer (2267-2270) Gregory Lloyd Harte (2200-2242) Tyler Greem (2270-2272) Hannah Cleem (2242-2246) Craig Münster (2272-2282) Robin Rankow (2246-2252) Timothy Vern Dell (2282-2306) Gina Freggen (2252-2254) Aaron Regdal (2306-XXXX) Sebastian Howd (2254-2257) Bill Lomming (2257-2258) Important Public Offices: Chancellor: Julian Kepo Abdal (2179-2185) Diana Reese (2188-2189) Diana Reese (2192-2195) Gregory Lloyd Harte (2217-2220) Craig Münster (2279-2282) Prime Minister: Thomas King (2158-2166) Timothy Vern Dell (2282-2287) Marc Trelawney (2183-2189) Timothy Vern Dell (2289-2307) Tony Greib (2208-2213) Aaron Regdal (230X-XXXX) Tony Greib (2218-2221) Tony Greib (2228-2237) HPP has been in control over several other ministries through the years, but only the most important are mentioned here. Category:PartiesCategory:Hobrazia